Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ011
Treść Trójka naszych głównych bohaterów – Cole, Layla i Cilan wielkimi krokami zbliżali się do miasteczka Sandgenam w którym odbywają się kolejne pokazy pokemon. Byli już naprawdę blisko – zza horyzontu w oddali było widać wyłaniające się powoli niskie zabudowania miasteczka. - Chyba dzwoni mój Xtransceiver – powiedział Cilan wyciągając z kieszeni zielony przyrząd. - Co to Xtransciver? – zapytał zaciekawiony Cole, ponieważ pierwszy raz słyszał tę nazwę. - To taki… telefon – odparła mu Layla szukając odpowiedniego słowa – dzięki niemu możesz się komunikować ze znajomymi i nie tylko. Posiada masę aplikacji, które można do niego wgrać. Coś jak wasz Poketch z Sinnoh – odpowiedziała bez namysłu nie wiedząc, że Cole również nie wie co to Poketch. Machnęła ręką i zaczęła podsłuchiwać rozmowę. - Hej Cress! - powiedział Cilan spoglądając na niebieskowłosego chłopca łudząco podobnego do Cilana. - Witaj Cilan, wpadłem do ciebie i Layli do Castelii zobaczyć co tam u was, ale dom jest zamknięty. Wyskoczyliście na zakupy? – zapytał nieuświadomiony Cress - Ehhh… na takie trochę… dalsze… powiedzmy. Bo widzisz… jesteśmy z Laylą w Sinnoh – powiedział nieco zmieszany Cilan. Na śmierć zapomniał poinformować brata o wyjedźcie! A przecież nie było go już ponad tydzień. - W Sinnoh?! O taki nagły wyjazd bym cię Cilan nie podejrzewał. Tak, czy siak wracacie kiedy? - No… jak na razie zostaniemy tutaj na dłużej. Przepraszam Cress, że Ci nie powiedziałem. Wszystko to wyszło tak nagle, nie było czasu na przemyślenia czy coś – tłumaczył się wciąż Cilan - Nie no rozumiem, nie ma problemu, przecież sam sobie radzę z restauracją, wszystko jest ok. Mi to obojętne czy jesteście w Unovie, czy nie, i tak mieszkacie w Castelii. Ale mam nadzieję, że będziecie jeszcze ze mną utrzymywać kontakt, żebym się samotny nie czuł, bo ty z Laylą w Sinnoh… Chili w Hoenn… no nic… życzę miłego pobytu – powiedział Cress nieco smutny - Bracie nie smuć się, spokojnie, nie zapomnimy o tobie. Ale czekaj jeszcze chwilkę – mam do ciebie małą prośbę. W domu zostawiłem pokeball Pansage, a bardzo mi go brakuje. Czy mógłbyś wysłać go do Centrum Pokemon w Sandgenam? Dzisiaj go odbiorę. Klucz tam gdzie zawsze – powiedział Cilan. Cress pstryknął palcami, zmierzwił swoją grzywkę i powiedział. - Nie ma sprawy. Za chwilę go wyślę. Zadzwonię jeszcze do Chiliego. Powodzenia Cilan i pozdrów Laylę– rzekł Cress i się rozłączył. Cilan zakończył również rozmowę i się uśmiechnął. - Masz pozdrowienia od brata - Tak wiem! Słyszałam… -odparła szybko Layla. - A więc macie jeszcze dwóch braci tak? Ale fajnie! Zawsze marzyłem, żeby mieć brata – odparł Cole klepiąc Laylę po ramieniu. - A ja zawsze marzyłam, żeby mieć jedną rozgarniętą siostrę, a nie trzech braci oszołomów – mruknęła pod nosem i wyruszyła dalej przed siebie. Cole spojrzał na Cilana, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami i ruszyli dalej. Dotarli do Sandgenam w niespełna dwadzieścia minut. Na miejscu rozdzielili się. - Ja pójdę z Laylą do PokeMarketu kupić jej pokedex i może poketch. To jest chyba w modzie w Sinnoh. Spotkajmy się potem w Centrum Pokemon – rzekł Cilan i on z Laylą udali się w stronę Centrum Handlowego. Cole wszedł do Centrum Pokemon i zobaczył ogromne tłumy. Podszedł do lady i wręczył Siostrze Joy swoje pokeballe. - Coś się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał ją, gdy ta wkładała jego pokeballe do maszyny. - O tak!!! Do Sinnoh właśnie przybył Znawca Pokemonów z odległej Unovy. Znawcy pokemonów zajmują się… - mówiła Siostra Joy, ale Cole jej przerwał. - Tak tak, wiem czym się zajmują – odrzekł, a ta się nieco zdziwiła. Cole odebrał pokeballe i wtopił się w tłum. Wiedział, że znawca potrafi oszacować, czy pokemon nadaje się dla trenera, czy też nie i przecież podróżował z Cilanem już kilka dni, a nie poprosił go o diagnozę. Jedyne co powiedział na temat Chikority Cola to „wykwintny smak przyjaźni między trenerem a pokemonem”. Postanowił, że ustawi się w kolejce i sprawdzi jak pasuje do swoich pokemonów. Kolejka poruszała się bardzo szybko i co chwila ktoś wychodził z niej smutny, a czasem nawet z płaczem. Stało tam wielu trenerów z różnymi pokemonami – z starterami z Sinnoh, był trener z Machopem, Sunflorą oraz Skuntankiem i wielu wielu innych za Colem. W końcu nastała kolej na Cola. Wszedł za zasłonę i ujrzał wysokiego chłopaka, dość umięśnionego, swoje krótkie włosy miał postawione do góry, miał na sobie białą koszulkę uwydatniającą jego muskuły. - Cześć! – powitał go wyciągając rękę znawca. Cole podał i żałował że to zrobił – ów trener miał stalowy uścisk. - Jestem Bice, znawca pokemonów klasy S! No to usiądź i pokaż pokemony które chciałbyś zdiagnozować. – rzekł Bice, a Cole wyciągnął pierwszy pokeball. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć jak pasuje do niego ten pokemon. - Shinx pokaż się! – rzekł Cole wywołując swoją najnowszą zdobycz. - Ten mały nie ma w ogóle siły. Spójrz na te jego cherlawe łapki – gdzie tu są bicepsy? Przecież on by kwiatka nie złamał. To siła decyduje o dopasowaniu do trenera. Nie nie nie… koniecznie musisz go wypuścić – mruknął Bice i złapał Shinxa za łapę podnosząc ją nieco do góry, ale ten zdenerwował się i Chrupną Bica w palec. Bice strącił go, a Cole nieco zasmucony powrócił Shinxa do pokeballa. - To może spróbujemy z tym pokemonem – rzekł Cole – Chimchar naprzód! - Stary, co to za chuchro? Nie dajesz mu jeść czy co? On nie miałby siły podnieść kilogramowej hantli. Nie nie nie, ten również się nie nadaje – powiedział, a Chimchar zaatakował go żarem. Bice szybko poprawił zmierzwione włosy. Cola zaczynała denerwować już ta Gatka znawcy, ale postanowił pokazać mu następnego pokemona. - Swinub naprzód! – rzekł Cole. Bice chwilę przyglądał się na Swinuba po czym powiedział - Eee… ten może i jest czegoś wart… ale i tak niewiele – rzekł, a po tych słowach otrzymał w brzuch usunięciem Swinuba. Młody trener zazgrzytał zębami i powrócił Swinuba. - Togepi naprzód! - SERIO?! Co to za lalka? Gorszego pokemona w życiu nie widziałem – rzekł Bice, a Togepi zaczął się trząść po czym wybuchł ogromnym płaczem. Cole próbował go uciszyć, ale ten wciąż szlochał. - Jak mogłeś go tak zranić?! – krzyknął na Bica Cole – on też ma uczucia. Chodź do pokeballa – rzekł Cole chcąc już wyjść, ale Bice go zatrzymał. - Czekaj! To już? – powiedział Bice, Cole z trudem znowu usiadł na stołku. Miał dosyć już tego przemądrzałego pakera. - No dobrze… a więc co myślisz o mojej Chikoricie? - Jesteś początkującym trenerem, że twój starter jeszcze nie ewoluował? W tej formie nie masz nawet po co używać jej w bitwie – powiedział Bice i w tym momencie Cole wstał. Chikorita zdzieliła Bica ostrym liściem. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz tak obrażając moje pokemony! Jesteś beznadziejnym znawcą! - Mówię fakty. Twój team jest do niczego, powinieneś wymienić go i zacząć od nowa. Praca z tymi pokemonami to strata czasu… - Stratą czasu było siedzenie tutaj z tobą!!! – krzyczał Cole dostatecznie głośno, że ludzie w Centrum Pokemon mogli go usłyszeć. Ktoś wszedł przez kotarę. - Tutaj jesteś Cole, szukaliśmy cię – rzekła Layla spoglądając na niego. Cilan natomiast patrzył w innym kierunku – na Bice’a. - Co TY tutaj robisz?! – zapytał go Bice patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Cilana. - Podróżuję. A ty? Szukasz szczęścia w Sinnoh? – powiedział cierpko Cilan - Nieee, pracuję i jak widzisz przyjmują mnie tu bardzo miło – rzekł Bice wypinając pierś. - Z tego co mi wiadomo znawcy klasy B nie mogą samodzielnie diagnozować pokemonów innych trenerów, a jedynie mogą być uczniami znawców klasy S – powiedział Cilan spoglądajc na niego srogo. Cole zwrócił głowę momentalnie w stronę Bica. - A więc skłamałeś mówiąc, że jesteś znawcą klasy S!!! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Ten tytuł mi się należy! Umiem diagnozować pokemony na tyle dobrze, że mógłbym być znawcą klasy S!!! – odparł Bice - Twoje diagnozy są beznadziejne – opierasz się na jednym kryterium! Jak można wciskać ludziom takie herezje… - mruknął zdenerwowany Cole. Cilan patrzył na Bica, ale ten spuścił wzrok, po czym znów podniósł głowę. - Cilan! Czas na rewanż!!! – krzyknął wojowniczo. Ten uśmiechnął się blado po czym odparł. - Zgoda, zobaczymy czy czegoś się nauczyłeś od ostatniej bitwy. – odrzekł po czym udali się na pole bitwy za Centrum Pokemon. - Oni się znają z Unovy, tak? – zapytał Laylę Cole - Tak… rany, nienawidzą się już od kilku lat… masakra… ale jestem ciekawa wyniku bitwy – odpowiedziała Layla. - Walka trzy na trzy. Wygrywa ten, który pokona wszystkie pokemony przeciwnika. Gotowy? – rzekł Cilan, a Bice naprężył tylko mięśnie i krzyknął „zaczynajmy!”. - No dobrze, Tangela pokaż się! – rzekł Cilan. - Typholsion naprzód! – krzyknął Bice. Od razu było wiadomo, że Typholsion ma sporą przewagę nad trawiastą Tangelą. - Typholsion użyj miotacza płomieni! – krzyknął Bice. Tangela zrobiła szybki unik i zaatakowała serią kuli energii. Typholsion ponownie wystrzelił miotacz płomieni, lecz tym razem trafił. Tangela zaczęła być raniona od poparzenia. - Brawo Typholsion! Ognista pięść! – krzyknął. Cilan nakazał Tangeli złapać pięść związaniem, lecz pnącza Tangeli zostały przepalone, a Tangela poległa w tej walce stając się niezdolna do walki. - Widzę, że siła twojego pokemona zawładnęła nad dokładnością jego ruchów co psuje nieco smak bitwy. Ale twój Typholsion zrobił ogromne postępy od czasu, kiedy był Quilavą. Tangela powrót… No dobrze, Gible naprzód! – krzyknął Cilan wybierając swojego drugiego pokemona. Bice zmrużył nieco oczy na widok przeciwnika, ale nic nie powiedział. - Typholsion miotacz płomieni! - Gible unik! A teraz kamienny grom! – Gible prześlizgnął się pod miotaczem płomieni i zaatakował kamiennym gromem, który był na tyle silny, że Typholsion upadł na ziemię. Bice wytrzeszczył oczy i zastygł w grymasie przerażenia na twarzy. - Coś nie tak? – zapytał go Cilan prześmiewczo - Wszystko w porządku! Powrót… Donphan naprzód! Usunięcie! – krzyknął Bice od razu, a Donphan wystrzelił w stronę Gibla, ten prędko uskoczył i znalazł się za pokemonem przeciwnika. - Burza piaskowa! - widoczność została ograniczona. Donphan nie widział co robić, nie widział swojego trenera. - Gible, puls smoka! – trzy kule pulsu smoka trafiły Donphana z tyłu sprawiając, że stał się niezdolny do walki. Mimo, że Gible nie był wyewoluowany, był naprawdę potężnym pokemonem. Bice schował go pośpiesznie do pokeballa. Cilan schował i Gibla. - Machoke naprzód! – rzekł Bice. Pokemon ten idealnie pasował do swojego trenera. Cilan wyjął pokeball i rzucił nim. - Pansage naprzód!! – Cole pierwszy raz widział tego pokemona. Wyjął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX - Pansage jest wiernym kompanem Cilana od wielu wielu lat. Złapał go jeszcze w Unovie. Ciekawa jestem jaki będzie wynik tej bitwy – rzekła po czym wlepiła oczy w pole bitwy. - Możesz jeszcze wycofać się z bitwy! – rzekł Cilan, ale Bice zacisnął pięść. - Nigdy! Machoke, mach cios! - Pansage, kamienny grobowiec! – krzyknął Cilan. Machoke roztrzaskał jednak skałę i trafił Pansage. Cilan zacisnął zęby po czym krzyknął. - Nasienny pocisk! - Mach cios znowu! – kolejny raz atak Pansage został zneutralizowany. - Pansage solarny promień! – kolejny raz krzyknął Pansage. Machoke właśnie zmierzał ku niemu chcąc zadać kop z wyskoku, kiedy solarny promień wystrzelił i odbił Machoka. - A teraz mój wierny druchu nasienny pocisk! – Pansage wystrzelił cały rój nasiennych pocisków. Machoke leżąc na ziemi obrywał kolejne obrażenia. - Wstawaj leniu!!! – wrzeszczał na niego Bice - I kamienny grobowiec! – Pansage stojąc tuż nad Bicem użył kamiennego grobowca i przybił go skałą sprawiając, że Machoke stał się niezdolny do walki. Cole i Bice wytrzeszczyli oczy – wielka siła w małym pokemonie. Cilan zwrócił się do Cola. - Oto dowód na to, że rozmiar nie świadczy o sile. Pamiętaj… - rzekł, a Cole pokiwał głową. Bice bez słowa powrócił Machoka i zwrócił się do Cilana. - Następnym razem będzie po tobie!!! Pokonam cię, zobaczysz! – krzyknął i odszedł. Cole, Layla i Cilan weszli do Centrum Pokemon i zarejestrowali się do terminu pokazów. Jak na nich pójdzie Layli? O tym już niebawem!!! Dwójka mężczyzn w białych kombinezonach z białymi maskami na twarzy stało przed dawną siedzibą Łowczyni J w Jubilife. Poruszali się ostrożnie, na palcach. Zapadał zmierzch. Stanęli przy drzwiach i weszli do środa – to była ruina… - Georgio, ty lepiej nie wchodź, jeszcze się coś załamie. Ja pójdę – powiedział chudszy z nich - Zawsze wszystko ty robisz Tim. Idziemy razem – powiedział Georgio. Nad głowami przeleciało im stado Zubatów. Georgio momentalnie się zerwał i wywołał pokemona. - Jynx, lodowy promień! – krzyknął, a Zubaty zastygły. Tim wszedł na górę. Poszedł w kierunku gabinetu łowczyni zgrabnie przeskakując przez dziurę w podłodze. Wszedł i zajrzał do wyznaczonego miejsca. Przejrzał całe biurko wzdłuż i wszerz – nie było tego, czego szukali. - Nie ma… Oni już tu byli i zabrali to. – powiedział Tim - A więc co robimy? – zapytał głupkowato Georgio jak to on - Nic debilu, wracamy do siedziby głównej i informujemy szefa. A potem, pewnie uderzamy na ICH siedzibę w Eterna… - rzekł Tim po czym wyszli na otwarte powietrze i odlecieli na JetPakach. Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty * Bice * Tim i Georgio * Cress (na ekranie Xtransceivera) Pokemonów * Pansage (Cilana; przedpremierowy debiut) * Machoke (Bice'a) * Typhlosion (Bice'a) * Donphan (Bice'a) * Jynx (Georgio) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * Bice * Tim i Georgio Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Pansage *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Tangela' (Cilana) *'Gible' (Cilana) * Pansage (Cilana; przedpremierowy debiut) * Machoke (Bice'a) * Typhlosion (Bice'a) * Donphan (Bice'a) * Jynx (Georgio)